


Helen（原名：首相与战犯）中上

by FinchVillager



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinchVillager/pseuds/FinchVillager





	Helen（原名：首相与战犯）中上

5  
Barnes是被饿醒的，房间没有开灯却光线充足，从小窗透进来的白色光线甚至有些刺眼，看来是下雪了。既然下雪了，那么他也应该回羊圈去，喂一些饲料给羊吃，突如其来的一场大雪让他的羊都没有办法享受大自然的新鲜供给了。当然，他也得把自己给喂饱，从昨天下午开始他就没有吃过东西，身体软绵绵的使不上力，连小羊都抱不起，只能让它和多多跟在自己脚边。  
他将脚步放慢，尽量轻地走到走廊尽头的楼梯上，依着昨晚的记忆顺着楼梯往上走。Stevie和多多都很听话，学着主人的不发出一点声音顺从地走着。楼梯很狭窄，像是所有古堡中通往神秘而人迹罕至的阁楼的楼梯一样，壁灯闪着幽幽然的黄色光芒，脚下的路一圈一圈旋转上升，不知哪里是尽头。Barnes觉得有点不对劲，他走错了，这里不是他昨晚来的路，而是城堡里为了佣人能够迅速到达主人的房间所在的楼层特设的通道。一般这种通道所到达的楼层，不是国王和皇后住的房间，就是贵宾的房间所在。Barnes停了下来，饥饿让他头晕目眩，无法思考，他扶着墙壁避免让自己滚下楼梯，一级级的阶梯在他的眼里变成悬在空中的透明方块。仅剩的一点理智告诉他自己已经没有半点力气走下去了，唯一的办法是找到上面的出口，离开这个窒闷的楼梯间，吸入一点新鲜空气，或许情况会好一点。当年为了方便坐轮椅的老国王，这座城堡是加修了电梯的。当然，他得加快速度，在佣人们醒来之前，迅速乘上电梯下楼离开。  
果然在又上了一层楼后，他发现了一个开在墙上的小门。Barnes对眼巴巴盯着他的一羊一狗做了个噤声的手势，然后悄悄地把门拉开一条缝。铺着厚厚地毯的走廊，昏黄的壁灯将墙上挂着的阿斯加德历任国王皇后的画像照得略显诡异。和意料中的一样，没有守卫。阿斯加德尚武，Thor更认为自己是最能打的，比任何保安力量都厉害，所以总是将身边的安保减到最低。而Loki向来注重隐私，自然同意丈夫的做法。  
对两位发小的了解增加了Barnes不动声色从这里消失的信心，轻手轻脚地穿过长长的走廊，去寻找印象中刷成了金色的电梯间。他记得小时候每年的复活节他们都会在这里度过，四个人一起玩捉迷藏时，Loki就会带着他穿梭在城堡的每一层，他们乘坐电梯上上下下，每层的电梯间都正对着一个突出的平台，就像一个大阳台一样，只是被玻璃围了起来，从平台上可以跃过广阔的草场和马场，看到远处的悬崖。  
走了不多远，前方出现一道白光，从走廊的西面投射下来，Barnes心中一喜，那一定是电梯间对面的大露台。他加快了脚步往前面走去，虽然手已经因为贫血开始发抖，太阳穴也突突跳了起来，可他觉得，只要能够离开这座城堡和充斥在城堡中的回忆，他一定能再次顺畅的呼吸起来。  
可突然从平台上传来的声音让他停止了脚步，士兵的本能在感受到危机时瞬间爆发，他躲到一边，背部紧紧贴住了墙壁。Stevie和多多也感受到了他的紧张，躲在了他的脚边。

6  
“Fury议员希望您能再考虑一下Tony Stark加入新组内阁的决定，他觉得，Stark先生的风格比较，比较散漫。”Sharon Carter站得笔直，像是面对长官的士兵，静静盯着Steve Rogers首相的侧脸。  
Steve轻笑一声，“散漫的意思是不守规矩还爱说脏话吗？”  
Carter也露出一丝笑容，“我不记得Fury先生的原话了。”  
“告诉他我会考虑的。”Steve的声音没有半点起伏。不知道什么时候大雨变成了大雪，短短一夜，窗外已经银装素裹，冰天雪地。弗里嘉堡还在沉眠之中，大概只有他这个新官上任的阿斯加德王国首相才会在这样一个适合赖床的天气里早早起来和自己的秘书商量工作。  
“关于恢复与约顿海姆的联盟关系，Fury有什么想法吗？”Rogers转过身面对Carter，看向她的眼睛。他们有着相同的金发和蓝眼睛，被看做是阿斯加德上层圈子里的一对璧人。而在漫天飞雪的背景下，英俊挺拔的男人和美丽干练的女人看上去的确很相配，完美无瑕地相配。  
Barnes鄙视躲在墙角窥视的自己，在墙后蹲了下来，单手捂住绷得发酸的太阳穴。电梯看来是不能走了，他打算休息一小会儿，然后原路返回，如果遇到早起的佣人，就实话告知自己是迷路了，至于对方相不相信那都不关他的事了。  
“这个，我不太清楚。”Carter回答。  
“Sharon，我需要你对我说实话。”  
“别让我为难，Steve. 约顿海姆在战争中虽然明面上保持中立，但暗地里一直和海德拉有联系，我知道，约顿海姆国王是Loki皇后的生父，所以陛下才会急于与其修复关系，但无论是保守党还是我们这边，反对的意见都是占多数的。”  
“你的意思是Fury不愿意帮忙？”Rogers的表情和声音都没有半点情绪的变化，这让Sharon Carter有点摸不透他的想法。  
“Steve，这事急不来，你刚被提名为首相，连内阁都没有组建完成，而陛下也刚接过王位不久。我认为，当前的首要任务是巩固你的地位，你升得太快，不是所有人都服气的。”她的态度非常真诚，让人觉得的确是在为Steve Rogers着想。  
Rogers的表情缓和了一些，不再那么严肃，他一手插在西装口袋里，一手扶在栏杆上，“告诉我，我要怎么样才能获取Fury的信任。”  
“你已经做得够好了，如果没有你，我们不会赢得这场战争，至少不会在这么短的时间内。现在这片大陆的所有王国和公国都将阿斯加德视为联盟领袖，这都是你的功劳。对于我们来说，你是一个近乎完美的领袖，光从你的战绩和对国家的贡献来说，没有人能说不信任你。只是，那件事，你知道，Erkins博士的死对于整个国家来说是一个重创，人们没有办法在这么短的时间内恢复过来。”  
Rogers眯起双眼，嘴唇抿成一条细线，沉默良久。  
“没有人比我受的打击更大，Erkins博士改变了我的人生，他就像我的父亲一样。你说的重创我能理解，但我不希望Fury把Erkins博士的死当做借口，毕竟罪魁祸首已经被判死刑了。”  
“国王陛下签署了Barnes的特赦令。”  
“那是陛下的决定，不是我能左右的。”Rogers眼神冰冷地看向她，看得她不禁后退了半步。  
“难道这件事和你没有半点关系？”  
“你觉得和我有关系？”Rogers反问。  
“有吗？”Carter打量的眼神投向他。  
“Carter女士，你在怀疑和质问你的上司？”Rogers冷笑。  
Carter叹了口气，纤长的手指握住他放在栏杆上的手，“我选择了将自己为之奋斗一生的事业和信仰交到你的手上，我只是想确认一下自己不是你获取Fury信任的障眼法。”  
“你不是。”Rogers的回答简短却坚定。

7  
Carter看着Rogers的眼睛，身为资深特工的她没能从中看出一点撒谎的痕迹，两人对峙了很久，最终Carter败下阵来，叹了口气，“你和Barnes的故事曾被传为佳话，你是所有alpha中的典范，全世界都知道你有多爱他，所以海德拉才会利用他作为打击你的工具。可现在，你说你和特赦令没有半点关系，对他不存任何念想了，这实在让人难以相信。这是Fury唯一担心的事情。”  
Rogers的表情又软了几分，也叹了口气，看向白茫茫一片的窗外，“他杀了Erkins博士。”  
“他被控制了，洗脑了，Banner医生的报告能证实这一点。那不是他自愿的。”  
“可他那么做了。”  
“你得再有说服力一点，Steve，连我都不信你的鬼话，何况是Fury？”Carter显得有些咄咄逼人，但Rogers知道她是在帮他，感激地看了金发女人一眼，而后又将那双蓝眼睛投入到窗外的大雪中，眼神悠远似乎回到了一处已经许久没有造访的地方。  
“我和他从小一起长大，我叫他Bucky，人如其名，他就像只小鹿一样活泼可爱。我都不记得自己是什么时候爱上他的了，大概是生来就会的一件事吧。小时候我身体不好，父亲牺牲了自己为母亲和我换来了名誉和富足的上流生活，可偌大的公馆里除了佣人就只有我们两个，寂静得像是父亲的墓地。好在Bucky, 他总是陪着我，不是他在我家，就是我在他家。他那么漂亮，那么活泼，又是那么善良，那么慷慨，他是所有人的阳光，但只是我一个人的小鹿。”  
说到这里，Rogers冷若冰霜的眼中升腾起一丝暖意，轻轻地发出笑声，“后来Loki叫他小鹿仔，我还吃了好一阵子醋。”  
Barnes觉得以前的自己一定没有Steve说的那么好，他用唯一的胳膊抱着膝盖坐在地上，陷在Steve娓娓道来的回忆中，起不了身。  
“后来的分化，订婚，标记，一切都是顺理成章。如果没有那场战争，我们会在所有人的祝福中成婚，会有至少三个孩子，其中一个可能还会成为阿斯加德或约顿海姆的王妃，至少Loki当时是这么设想的。然后我和我的小鹿会生活在层林掩盖的城堡里，终生厮守。”  
是呀，他们会厮守终生，Barnes摸着身边小羊的脑袋，想着那个时候，两人紧紧结合在一起，Steve从身后抱着他，温热的舌头舔舐着他的腺体，温柔得如同羽毛的声音轻轻说出这四个字。那是一个比生命还重的承诺，也是支撑着他走过所有仇恨与苦难的美好回忆。  
“可战争改变了我，也改变了他，改变了我们之间的一切。我当然爱他，我也知道那不是他的错。即使那是他的错，即使他犯下了不可原谅的罪行，以我对Bucky的爱，他的一切过错都可以轻易被原谅。我一直是这么坚信的，直到我看到他的眼神。那时他带着海德拉的士兵闯进了Erkins博士的实验室，我及时赶到，和他打了起来。我不敢下狠手，因为他是我的小鹿，可当我看着他把那颗子弹送进Erkins博士的心脏时，他那平静得如同一潭死水的眼神，毫无生气，如同设定好的时钟一般。我那个时候就想，我的Bucky已经死了。“  
“可他当时被洗脑了，这不是他的错。”  
“我没说这是他的错，错的是海德拉，错的是命。错的是我，我以为自己足够爱他，可事实证明，我爱心中的那个美好的他，而不是眼前这个不再美好的他。”Rogers长长地吐出一口气，似乎卸下了肩头的重担，“你把这些一字不漏地去报告给Fury，如果他还不相信，那就随他吧。我就差把自己的心脏掏出来给他看看了。”  
右边的走廊里突然传来一声响动，两人同时快速移动到声音发出的地方。  
“谁在那里！”Rogers冲上前去，抓住狼狈逃离的背影，却只抓到一节空荡荡的袖管。


End file.
